Fool House
by autumnpanda
Summary: Kris Wu sang artis tua yang terbuang. Huang Zi Tao si pengasuh. Dan 10 bocah lain yang akan menjadi 'anak-anak' mereka. Selamat datang di "Fool House". KrisTao again from me. Boys Love-sudah pasti. OOC-mungkin. Feel free to RnR :D
1. Chapter 1

Jika kalian berjalan di sekitar pinggiran kota yang terlihat lumayan sepi. Di situlah kalian akan menemukan sebuah toko roti yang selalu mengeluarkan aroma memikat beberapa adonan yang terbuat dari campuran tepung dan gula. Lalu tepat di sebelah toko roti itu, kalian akan melihat sebuah lorong gelap yang lumayan menakutkan jika kalian melewatinya waktu malam hari.

Namun jika kalian sedikit lebih berani dan mau melewati lorong tersebut, di bagian paling ujung lorong tadi, tampaklah sebuah rumah mungil yang bercat-kan warna krem pucat, berpagarkan tanaman mawar yang merambat, serta dilengkapi juga beberapa ayunan tua yang mulai lapuk dimakan usia.

Oh, tapi jika kalian berkenan melirik ke arah kanan, tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura yang terlihat gersang akibat musim dingin yang masih melanda Negara ini. Kalian juga akan menemukan sebuah plang yang berukuran lumayan besar. Dengan tulisan "Fool House" di bagian permukaannya.

Dan di sinilah Kris Wu sekarang berada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fool House**

**.**

**Presented by autumnpanda**

**.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang bisa saya ambil dari menulis fanfiction ini. Semua karakter yang muncul di sini murni milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya berani meminjam nama mereka saja :')))**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Genres: Family, Humor, Romance**

**.**

**Casts: Kris Wu (Wu Yi Fan) + Zi Tao (Huang Zi Tao), EXO members, some OC's, and others**

**.**

**Warnings: Cerita ini mengandung banyak sekali kekurangan-kekurangan yang tak bisa saya sebutkan satu-persatu. Boys Love**—**sudah pasti. OOC**—**mungkin. Dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca ;)))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kris tak pernah menyangka kehidupannya yang dulunya bisa dikatakan sangat mewah itu berubah drastis semenjak kemunculan nenek sihir yang terjebak di sosok cantik Kim Taeyeon—yang secara kebetulan wanita itu adalah manajer pribadi Kris selama ia menjadi artis—tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mewah milik Kris, lengkap dengan beberapa buah koper yang disinyalir adalah milik si pria itu sendiri.

"_Noona_, ada apa?"

Kris yang tak mengerti akan tingkah sang manajer, hanya bisa melongo saat wanita cantik itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih tipis ke arahnya, dan memasang raut wajah yang sukar sekali untuk dibaca.

"Maaf ya Wu Fan—"

Jeda sebentar, Taeyeon yang tadi memanggil nama asli Kris mulai menarik nafas pelan melalui hidungnya. Dan kembali memandang pria berusia hampir tiga puluh tiga tahun itu menggunakan manik mata hitamnya.

"—_noona_, mau mengundurkan diri sebagai manajermu."

**Blarr**

Kris sontak tersentak kaget. Tubuhnya serasa disambar petir ketika Taeyeon mengatakan kata-kata yang mampu membuatnya seolah-olah _blank_. Mendadak—seperti yang biasa Kris baca di komik-komik kala ia masih muda—di belakang tubuh Kris mulai timbul garis-garis berwarna hitam. Lengkap dengan retakan-retakan yang seolah-olah memecahkan _background_ pria berambut pirang tembaga itu.

"Tapi—aku, salah apa?"

Kim Taeyeon tersenyum sedih. Ia yang biasanya sangat cerewet sekali jika menyangkut masalah Kris itu lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Dan menyentuh pundak Kris yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa Wu Fan. Tapi, ada hal kecil yang membuat _noona_ tidak bisa menjadi manajermu lagi."

Kedua mata Kris mulai berkaca-kaca. Tidak siap akan kelanjutan kalimat Taeyeon yang sebentar lagi akan didengarnya.

"_Noona_, mau menikah. Jadi—"

'_TIDAAAAAK!_'

Hati Kris kemudian menjerit seriosa. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup jika harus hidup terpisah dengan wanita cantik itu. Dengan kekuatan penuh yang setara dengan kekuatan kaum Godzilla, Kris segera berlutut, dan memeluk erat kaki mungil Taeyeon yang dibalut_ skinny jeans_ berwarna cokelat tanah.

"JANGAN _NOONA_! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUU! KALAU KAU PERGI, NANTI AKU MAKAN APAAA? AKU DI SINI SEBATANG KARA _NOONA_! AKU HANYA PUNYA DIRIMU DI DUNIA YANG FANA INI!"

Kali ini Kris benar-benar menjerit kencang. Dan sukses membuat Taeyeon kalang kabut menghadapi tingkah autis pria yang sudah di asuhnya sejak ia baru memulai debut sebagai artis itu. Wanita itu kemudian memegangi Kris, dan menatap sang anak asuh—atau calon mantan anak asuh—dengan mata yang juga berkaca-kaca.

"Sekali lagi maafkan _noona_, Wu Fan. _Noona_ tak bisa selamanya terus berada di sisimu."

Kris menyedot ingusnya sebentar. Ia juga mulai mengusap lelehan bening yang mengalir pelan di bawah hidungnya menggunakan sebelah punggung tangannya. Dan kembali menatap si calon mantan manajer dengan tatapan sendu.

"_Noona_—membuangku ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Kris Wu sekarang berada.

Ia memandang nanar bangunan yang berukuran lumayan mungil itu dan tersenyum miris saat mengetahui jika nasibnya akan berakhir di tempat yang separuh dinding bangunannya bahkan sudah berlumut.

Kris mau tidak mau harus keluar dari apartemen lamanya karena apartemen mewah itu milik sang mantan manajer. Dan rencananya, setelah menikah, Taeyeon berencana akan tinggal di apartemen itu bersama sang suami. Kris yang bukan lagi bagian dari hidup wanita cantik itu, kini harus rela dirinya 'dibuang'.

Wajar saja sih. Karirnya kan memang sudah mulai meredup saat usianya sudah mulai menua. Para agensi di industri entertain tentunya lebih memilih pemuda-pemudi yang masih berwajah _fresh_, tidak bangkotan dan bulukan seperti dia.

**Tok**

**Tok**

Pria itu sedikit menggerutu kecil saat ia menyadari bahwa rumah itu bahkan tak memiliki bel pintu. Ia pikir, apa susahnya sih membeli bel pintu dan memanggil tukang untuk memasangnya?

**Cklek**

Suara pintu terbuka sontak terdengar saat daun pintu yang berada di depan Kris terayun pelan ke arah dalam, dan menunjukkan tiga kepala mungil yang menjulur keluar sedang memandang Kris dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Siapa?"

"Om ini penculik anak-anak ya?"

"Gawat!"

"Gawat apanya?"

"Sepertinya dia pedofil yang dipanggil Yuang Zhin-_jiejie _untuk menghukum-mu Minseok-_hyung_!"

"Kampret! Jaga bicaramu Zhang Yixing!"

"..."

"..."

"E—eto, boleh aku masuk?"

"TIDAK!"

Kris tersentak kecil saat dua bocah yang tadi berdebat di depannya itu membentaknya dan mendelikkan mata mereka tajam. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah dan membiarkan dirinya mendengar pertengkaran dua bocah bermata sipit di hadapannya itu.

"Hei, bukan salahku kan jika aku berkata seperti itu? Kau sih, sering mengganggu _jiejie_ saat dia sedang ber-eksperimen!"

"Diam kau sipit! Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengganggu _jiejie_ kan?"

"Siapa suruh kau mematuhi kata-kataku muka bakpau?"

"Arrghhh! Kutendang pantatmu baru tau rasa! Dasar kuda tanduk!"

Dan Kris hanya bisa diam saat dua bocah yang tadi sedang bertengkar sudah terlebih dulu berlari memasuki rumah—sembari berkejar-kejaran layaknya Tom and Jerry—dan hanya menyisakan seorang bocah lain yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Err, halo?"

Bocah bermata bulat di depannya itu terlihat sedikit terkejut saat Kris mulai mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Dan mengajak bocah tadi berkenalan.

"Aku Kris Wu."

"Aku sudah tahu." jawab bocah tadi dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau artis yang dulu membintangi drama favorit Panda-_hyung_. Wu Yi Fan—atau yang sering dikenal dengan nama Kris Wu."

Kris menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya kikuk. Sedikit malu juga saat ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya lumayan terkenal—setidaknya saat ia masih eksis.

"Um, apa aku boleh masuk? Di luar—dingin."

"Tentu saja."

Bocah itu kemudian membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar, dan mempersilahkan si pria pirang itu untuk memasuki kawasan rumah tersebut.

Kris sedikit takjub saat melihat bagian dalam rumah yang terlihat berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi luar rumah yang sangat memprihatinkan. Rumah itu memang tidak kelihatan besar. Tapi karena dalamnya terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih, membuat rumah tersebut begitu nyaman untuk dihuni.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo atau Dio—beberapa saudaraku memanggilku dengan nama itu—tapi itu terserah padamu sih mau memanggilku dengan nama apa. Oh ya, mereka bilang, aku ini termasuk anak yang 'normal' jika dibandingkan dengan saudara-saudaraku yang lain."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya sekilas, dan memandang bocah yang sedang berjalan di depannya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sedikit tak mengerti kenapa bocah itu menyebut dirinya normal.

"PAPA MEMANG HARUS BEGINI! SERING BIKIN SAKIT HATI!"

"PAPA NGGAK PULANG, BEIBEH!"

"PAPA NGGAK BAWA UANG, BEIBEH!"

"HAGUHAGUHAGU PUWA!"

Ah, sepertinya sekarang Kris tahu kenapa bocah bernama Do Kyungsoo itu berani menyebut dirinya normal—walaupun dia terlihat sangat cerewet sih.

Setelah mereka memasuki ruangan rumah yang lebih dalam, Kris mendapati seorang bocah lain berambut coklat ikal sedang memegang sepasang sumpit, dan memukul-mukul'kannya ke arah meja—menganggapnya seolah sedang memainkan drum. Dan dua bocah bersuara cempreng yang masing-masing di antara mereka tengah membawa sebuah sapu—seperti sedang bermain gitar—dan sebuah sendok yang digunakan sebagai _mic_.

Sedang di sebelah mereka, ada sosok balita yang sedang sibuk dengan kerincingan-nya dan berteriak-teriak menggunakan bahasa yang tidak Kris pahami apa maksudnya.

"Nah, kau lihat kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dan menatap Kris yang bengong di tempat.

"Err, _yeah_.."

"Yang sedang memainkan drum itu namanya Park Chanyeol. Yang sedang membawa sapu, itu Kim Jongdae. Yang sedang menyanyi dan menggunakan sendok sebagai _mic_, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dan yang masih kecil itu, namanya Oh Sehun."

Kris meringis kecil, dan kembali memandangi empat bocah yang tadi ditunjukkan si Kyungjoo? Eunsoo? Myunsoo? Err, _whatever_..

"_A-yo uncle_!"

"Halo—om."

"_Annyeong_, _ahjusshi_.."

"Didakuwa!"

Sialan. Demi apa ke empat bocah tadi berani menyapanya seperti itu—untuk bocah yang terakhir sepertinya Kris belum paham dengan apa yang dibicarakannya—? Dia dipanggil Om lho sodara-sodara! Om! _Uncle_! _Ahjusshi_! Didakuwa—_seriously_, Kris juga tak yakin jika arti kalimat ini sama seperti "Om"—!

Apakah dia memang terlihat seperti artis yang sudah bulukan?

"Wah, sepertinya kau cepat akrab ya dengan kami?"

Kris menoleh, dan mendelikkan kedua matanya ke arah bocah bermata bola di sampingnya itu.

'_Akrab kepalamu?_'

"Hm, tapi sepertinya kau harus hati-hati dengan Chanyeol-_hyung_. Dia jadi sering depresi—setelah ditolak beberapa iklan pasta gigi—dan suka menyeringai lebar seperti itu. Baekhyun-_hyung_ dan Jongdae-_hyung_ juga sama saja. Mereka suka sekali menyanyi tanpa henti karena frustasi tidak lolos audisi untuk menjadi artis. Dan Sehun-_ah_. Dia sering berbuat anarkis saat dot susu miliknya sering hilang karena disembunyikan monster kasur—"

**Bletak**

"—adudududuh! _Ya_! Siapa yang melemparkan centong ini ke kepala indah—ku?"

Baik Kris dan bocah bermata bola itu sontak menolehkan kepala mereka. Dan menatap kaget seorang bocah berkulit pucat yang sedang berkacak pinggang, sembari melotot ke arah mereka berdua.

"Joonmyun-_hyung_.."

"Berhenti mengedarkan gosip tidak bermutu seperti itu, Do Kyungsoo!"

"_N-ne hyung_, _mianhae_.."

Bocah pendek berkulit pucat yang tadi dipanggil Joonmyun itu segera memalingkan pandangannya, dan menatap Kris dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Oi, kau! Kakek mesum! _Eomma_ dan _noona_ sudah menunggu di meja makan. Dan untuk kalian semua, para cecunguk-cecunguk kecil! Segera berkumpul untuk makan malam, tiga puluh detik dari sekarang—atau kalian akan rasakan hukumannya!"

"H—hah?"

"DUA PULUH SATU!"

"Hei, kau memanggilku apa bocah?"

"SEPULUH!"

Bunyi gradak-gruduk kontan bergaung keras di telinga Kris. Pria _blonde_ itu sedikit kaget saat bocah-bocah yang tadi sedang sibuk berkejaran layaknya kucing dan anjing, bernyanyi dengan brutal, dan berguling di atas karpet—si balita bernama Sehun itu—langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah ruang makan.

"Nah, nah. Sudah berkumpul semuanya?"

Kris yang baru tiba di ruang makan itu langsung dikagetkan atas kehadiran sesosok wanita berapron biru dengan gambar pisang di depannya, tengah membawa semangkuk penuh sup daging yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

"Oh, kau sudah datang? Kris Wu?"

"Err, _hello_.."

Wanita yang rambutnya dikepang satu itu lalu tersenyum kecil. Dan meletakkan sup yang dibawanya tadi ke atas meja.

"Taeyeon-_eonni_ sudah menghubungiku kemarin. Dia bilang kau ingin mengisi waktu cutimu dengan menjadi salah satu pengasuh di sini. Benar begitu kan? Kris Wu?"

**Blarr**

Lagi-lagi sebuah petir langsung menyambar tubuh Kris seketika itu juga.

Apa katanya tadi? Taeyeon-_noona_'nya itu berkata bahwa ia sedang cuti dan ingin mengisi waktunya dengan menjadi pengasuh? PENGASUH?

DEMI BIKINI LEE SOOMAN YANG PERNAH DICURINYA BULAN LALU, KRIS WU KITA INI JADI PENGASUH?

DUNIA FANA MACAM APA YANG KAU TINGGALI SEKARANG INI KRIS WU?

'_Kampret, sepertinya Taeyeon-_noona_ memang berniat sekali untuk membuangku.._'

"M-maaf, tapi.. Sepertinya kau salah mengartikan kata-kata Taeyeon-_noona_. Aku kemari, karena aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal baru. Jadi—"

"Oh, tidak, tidak.."

Kris menolehkan kepalanya sekali lagi, dan menatap seorang wanita lain yang kelihatannya berusia jauh lebih tua, tengah membawa mangkuk lain. Dan langsung mengambil tempat untuk duduk. Wanita yang keseluruhan rambutnya telah diikat menjadi satu itu, kemudian menautkan jemari-jemarinya, dan menatap Kris intens.

"Taeyeon dan aku sudah membicarakannya nak. Kalau kau ingin tinggal di sini, maka kau harus. Mau. Menjadi. Pengasuh." wanita itu menjeda kata-katanya sebentar, sebelum melanjutkannya sembari memasang wajah 'aku—sebenarnya—tidak—begitu—peduli—dengan—urusanm u—tapi—turuti—saja—semua—kata-kataku—ini—begitu—le bih—baik'.

"Itu persyaratannya yang telah kami sepakati berdua."

**Krtakk**

Hati Kris langsung pecah, menjadi beberapa bagian.

'_Tapi kan objek pembicaraan kalian berdua itu AKU!_'

**Gulp**

Kris menelan ludahnya paksa. Dan balas memandang wanita tadi takut-takut.

"Nah, nah. Kau tentunya tidak ingin tinggal di sini secara cuma-cuma kan, Kris? Semua hal di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis anak muda.." celetuk si wanita berkepang, dan tersenyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk seperti bulan sabit.

Kelihatannya saja wanita ini tampak lebih ramah. Tapi sebenarnya, Kris tahu dengan jelas, jika wanita berkepang itu tak ubahnya seperti sosok iblis.

"A—aku mengerti." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah, membuat kedua wanita tadi menyeringai kecil.

"Bagus, kalau kau akhirnya bisa menggunakan otak kosongmu itu. Sekarang, kau bisa ikut makan malam bersama kami."

**Twitch**

'_A-apa? Otak kosong?_'

"Tentu."

"_Ahjusshi_! Sini duduk di sampingku! Kebetulan Luhan-_hyung_ belum pulang dari les! _Ppali_!"

Kris memandang si bocah bermata bola yang tadi memanggilnya, dan menghela nafas sejenak. Menyetujui ajakan bocah tadi, Kris-pun segera duduk di samping bocah bermata besar itu.

"Wanita-wanita tadi, adalah _eomma_ dan _noona_ kami di sini. Yang rambutnya diikat itu, Huang Mei Li-_eomma_. Dia ibunya Panda-_hyung_. Dan saran dariku, kau harus tahan dengan mulut pedasnya." desis bocah itu pelan, seolah tak ingin ada siapapun yang mendengar percakapannya dengan Kris.

"_Yeah_, aku paham kenapa kau memberiku saran seperti itu."

"Lalu wanita yang rambutnya dikepang itu, namanya Yuang Zhin-_noona_, dan dialah pemilik rumah ini. Dibandingkan mengkhawatirkan _eomma_, sebenarnya wanita yang satu itu jauh lebih berbahaya. Kau jangan pernah macam-macam dengannya, atau kau akan dijadikan bahan eksperimen rahasia miliknya. Kudengar Joonmyun-_hyung_ sudah pernah menjadi korban."

"Korban?"

Kris bertanya dengan suara lirih, dan memandang Joonmyun, bocah berkulit pucat yang tadi menyuruh anak-anak lain untuk makan malam, sedang mengunyah makanannya dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan.

"_Well_, jika kulihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Aku juga paham. Mungkin dia sedang menutupi rasa traumanya." lanjut Kris, dan memasang wajah layaknya seorang detektif yang sedang menganalisa sebuah kasus.

Kris jadi bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya eksperimen macam apa yang sudah dilakukan wanita itu hingga membuat anak kecil seperti Joonmyun yang aslinya memiliki rupa bak malaikat menjadi makhluk yang sifatnya sejenis dengan kaum Viking?

**Bletak**

"Hiiiyaaaa! Kepala indahkuuuuu! Siapa yang melemparkan sendok sup-nya ke kepalaku?"

Si bocah bermata besar itu kemudian menjerit kesal, dan mengangkat sebuah sendok yang tadi bersarang indah di kepalanya. Kris ikut menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati si wanita berkepang tengah mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Aku yang melemparnya."

"_Noona_! Kenapa kau kejam sekali?"

"Karena kau terlalu cerewet Do Kyungsoo!"

"Ta—tapi.."

"Berhenti berbicara, dan habiskan makananmu mata ikan!"

Bocah yang memiliki mata bulat itu hanya bisa menggerutu kecil, dan melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda. Kris memandang bocah di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan iba, dan kemudian menikmati makan malamnya dalam diam.

'_Semoga aku bisa bertahan hidup di antara makhluk-makhluk ini, Ya Tuhaaan!_'

**.**

**::**

**:: xOx ::**

**::**

**.**

Kris terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar barunya yang berada di lantai atas. Pria itu mendapatkan kamar yang tepat di bawah atap rumah—_yeah_, kamar Kris ternyata bekas loteng yang di sulap menjadi ruang tidur—bernama Fool House tersebut. Kamar baru milik Kris itu belum ada lampunya. Kata Yuang Zhin—pemilik rumah ini—suatu saat nanti dia akan membelikan bola lampu dan menyuruh seorang pemuda bernama peach—Taozi, atau siapalah yang jelas Kris tidak ingat namanya, untuk memasangkannya di sana.

Kris kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah setumpukan kardus yang berada di sudut ruangan. Dan memandangi benda berbentuk kubus tersebut dengan pandangan malas.

"Aku bereskan besok sajalah.." gumamnya pelan, dan menghela nafas lelah.

Pria pirang itu lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya, dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di sana. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di bawah kepala. Sedang kedua matanya memandangi langit malam yang terlihat jelas karena atap kamarnya terbuat dari kaca.

**Kruuuk**

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak, dan mulai menggerayangi perutnya yang baru saja menimbulkan suara berisik.

"Sial, aku lapar lagi.."

Kris menggerutu kecil, dan kembali beranjak bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Pria itu kemudian membuka lantai kayu yang berfungsi sebagai pintu, membuat beberapa anak tangga mulai menjulur ke bawah.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Ia lalu menuruni anak-anak tangga itu dengan cepat. Dan berjalan sedikit tergesa ke arah dapur yang terletak tepat di sebelah kiri tangga kamarnya. Pria itu menarik nafas lega saat ia tak melihat penghuni lain rumah ini sedang berkeliaran di sekitar sana.

**Cklek**

Kris membuka satu persatu lemari-lemari dan laci yang ada di dalam dapur tersebut. Namun sayang ia tak menemukan satu-pun jenis makanan di sana.

Baru ketika ia membuka lemari es, ia menemukan beberapa buah pisang dan juga apel yang tergeletak damai di dalam sana, seolah memanggil-manggil namanya minta segera dimakan. Kris pun menyeringai kecil, dan memasang senyuman jahat saat kedua tangannya telah memegang dua buah tersebut.

"Kekekeke, lumayan. Daripada tidak sama sekali."

Pria pirang itu kemudian menguliti pisang yang di bawanya, dan segera menggigit daging buah tersebut dengan ganas.

**Tap**

**Tap**

Dan di saat Kris tengah sibuk dengan pisang yang lain, ia tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan pelan di belakangnya..

**Tap**

**Tap**

..lengkap dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah wajan Teflon.

Dan setelah itu..

"BIADAB! DASAR PENCURI TAK TAHU DIRI! RASAKAN PUKULAN MAUT ALA HUANG ZI TAO! HEYYYAAAA!"

**Buakh**

**Brukh**

**Jduak**

**Ppak Ppak Ppak**

..muncul-lah suara-suara yang serupa dengan tulisan ber-_bold_ di atas.

"AAARRRRGGHHHH! HEY! APA YANG KAU—ADUH! AWW, HENTIKAN! HENTIKAAAN!"

Oh, dan tolong jangan lupakan teriakan Kris yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan sembari menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua lengannya.

Pemuda yang sedang sibuk menghantam-hantamkan wajan teflon yang dibawanya ke arah tubuh Kris itu sontak menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dan memandang pria jangkung berambut pirang di depannya dengan tatapan takut-takut.

Kris yang menyadari jika pemuda itu telah menghentikan aksinya, segera menurunkan kedua tangannya. Dan mendelikkan kedua matanya tajam ke arah pemuda itu.

Awalnya Kris hendak menautkan kedua alis tebalnya marah. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia urung melakukannya karena mendapati wajah manis pemuda tadi tengah memerah, dan menatapnya kaget.

"K—kau?"

"APA?"

Kris membentak pemuda tadi, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Membuat si pemuda langsung memejamkan kedua matanya takut, dan melangkahkan kakinya mundur ke belakang.

"K-Kris Wu—ah, bukan Wu Yi Fan-_sshi_.. T-tolong maafkan saya!" pinta pemuda tadi, sembari meremas wajannya erat-erat.

"Berani-beraninya kau memukuli seorang artis tampan sepertiku! Kau pikir dirimu siapa hah? Dasar bocah!"

**Ctak**

Kris menyentil pelan dahi pemuda tersebut, dan kembali memandang si pemuda galak. Ia sedikit mengulum senyum kecil saat pemuda tadi jatuh ke atas tanah dan berlutut di depannya, sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke hadapan Kris.

"A—ampun om, jangan perkosa saya om! Saya ini masih perawan om! Adik-adik saya banyak om!"

**Twitch**

**Twitch**

Dahi Kris berkedut kesal, hingga menimbulkan beberapa perempatan kecil mulai bertengger di belakang kepalanyanya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka dalam sehari ini ia dipanggil dengan sebutan "Om" oleh beberapa bocah yang berbeda.

"Kampret! Bandit mana yang mengajarimu berkata dengan bahasa seperti itu hah?" geram Kris kesal dan dengan semena-mena langsung mengangkat kerah mantel yang masih digunakan pemuda bersurai segelap malam itu.

"Sa-saya menontonnya di televisi om! Itu kan kata-kata Jessica Jung di drama yang kalian bintangi bersama.." ucapnya sambil memasang tatapan memelas.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, sembari mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah membintangi drama dengan dialog seperti itu atau tidak? Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau ia pernah beradu akting dengan Jessica Jung. Artis yang terkenal dengan citra buruk karena sering membuat kontroversi dengan beberapa artis lain.

"Hm, aku tidak ingat dengan dialog yang seperti itu.." gumam Kris pelan, membuat pemuda yang kerah mantelnya masih ia cengkeram mendengus geli.

"Wajar saja sih, itu kan sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu.." bisik pemuda itu tak kalah pelan. Takut jika kata-katanya barusan akan di dengar oleh Kris.

Kris kemudian melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada kerah pemuda tadi, dan memandang si pemuda yang tampaknya baru berusia sekitar enam belas atau tujuh belas tahun itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Ia memandang pemuda berambut hitam itu dalam diam, dan memperhatikan penampilan si pemuda yang sungguh awut-awutan. Rambut pemuda itu tampak basah, sepertinya baru terkena hujan atau salju. Lalu pemuda itu memiliki kantung mata yang sangat tebal di bawah matanya, sehingga wajahnya sedikit—banyak menyerupai muka panda, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah tidak tidur selama beberapa hari. Dan kalau Kris tidak salah lihat, pias manis si pemuda itu tampak sedikit pucat.

"Siapa nama—"

Kris kemudian hendak bertanya tentang identitas si pemuda itu.

**Brugh**

"—mu?"

Namun sayang, sebelum si pemuda menjawab, tubuhnya sudah ambruk terlebih dahulu ke depan. Menabrak dada bidang Kris yang mau tak mau mendekap tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"He—hei! Bangun bocah! Kenapa kau pingsan di sini?"

"..._grooookkk_!"

"Sial! Dia malah tidur!"

**.**

**::**

**:: xOx ::**

**::**

**.**

"Jadi—ini ya wajah seorang artis saat sedang tidur?"

"Wajahnya mirip tukang sedot wc kalau dia membuka mulutnya selebar itu."

"Puahahaha! Kau benar Zhang Yixing!"

"Nah kan? Aku ada benarnya juga kan, Chanyeol-_ah_?"

"Mirip tukang sedot wc ya? Bagus sepertinya aku bisa menjadikannya sebagai bahan gosip baru."

"Jangan macam-macam Do Kyungsoo!"

"Tehehehe, maaf Joonmyun-_hyung_."

"Hei, bagaimana cara kita membangunkan mereka berdua? Kau ada ide Jongdae-_ya_?"

"Um, sepertinya tidak Baekhyun-_hyung_."

"Bubuwa kuwa iyaaa?"

"Aish, Sehun-_ah_! Jangan berbicara dengan bahasa seperti itu! Yixing, coba terjemahkan."

"Hm, menurut kata-kata Sehun barusan, dia baru saja memberi saran bagaimana kalau dia mengencingi Panda-_hyung_ dan om-om ini saja agar terbangun. Begitulah maksud yang tersirat dari kata-kata Sehun barusan, Joonmyun-_hyung_."

"Aguga dudujija uwa!"

"Nah, dia baru saja membenarkan kata-kataku tadi."

"Ya sudah Sehun-_ah_, kau kencingi saja mereka."

"Eiiy, tak semudah itu Jongin-_ah_!"

**Cklek**

Sontak bocah-bocah yang tadi sedang mengelilingi dua laki-laki yang saling tidur berpelukan itu menolehkan kepala mereka kaget, saat mendapati seorang bocah lain berambut madu sedang melongokkan kepalanya dari bawah lantai kayu yang menjadi pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Cepat turun dan sarapan! Yuang Zhin-_jiejie_ tampaknya sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk pagi ini."

Bocah-bocah tadi tampak bergidik takut, dan mulai beranjak dari posisi mereka masing-masing.

"I—iya, kami akan segera turun Luhan-_hyung_. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu kami." ucap Joonmyun terbata, dan segera menyuruh saudara-saudara lainnya untuk cepat turun ke lantai bawah.

"Sayang sekali Sehun-_ah_. Kau belum bisa menggunakan senjata pamungkasmu ini." gumam seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang sedang menggendong Sehun, sembari menepuk-nepuk popok yang digunakan balita berusia tiga tahun tersebut.

"Duduwa iyaaa!" sedang balita bernama Sehun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Dan mulai menjambak rambut ikal milik pemuda yang sedang menggendongnya.

Kelihatan sekali jika ia tengah kesal.

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Drap**

Dan beberapa saat ketika bocah-bocah tadi menuruni kamar sekaligus loteng tersebut. Dua lelaki yang menjadi bahan tontonan tadi pun, membuka kedua mata mereka, dan saling memandang manik mata seseorang di hadapannya.

Hitam bertemu cokelat gelap.

"Engh—_morning_.."

Cokelat gelap mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibir si hitam sayang.

**Cup**

"Pagi, tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

Hitam mengucek matanya sejenak, dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ung, semalam pekerjaanku benar-benar kacau. Aku juga bertemu pencuri di dapur rumahku. Tapi ternyata itu cuma artis bau tanah yang baru saja pindah ke rumah."

Cokelat gelap mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dan mulai melebarkan kedua matanya. Kaget.

"Pencuri? Artis bau tanah?"

Si hitam ikut tersentak kaget, dan menolehkan wajahnya cepat.

"Iya, pencuri. Semalam kan—HUWAAAA! KENAPA KAU BISA TIDUR BERSAMAKU? KAU SUDAH MENGOTORI TUBUHKU YANG SUCI INI YA?" jerit si hitam keras, dan menunjuk-nunjuk pria pemilik mata cokelat gelap di hadapannya tak sopan.

"Kau memanggilku apa bocah panda? Artis bau tanah?" tanya si pemilik mata cokelat, dan menoyor kepala si pemuda beriris hitam.

"DAN KENAPA KAU MENCIUM BIBIRKU SEGALA?"

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU DULU BOCAH!"

"KAU MESUM!"

"APAAA—SETELAH KAU MENGATAIKU BAU TANAH KAU JUGA MEMANGGILKU MESUM? KURANG AJAR!"

"OM-OM PEDOFIL! TUKANG MENODAI BOCAH POLOS! MATI SAJA KAU SANAAAA!"

"APA KATAMUUU? COBA ULANGI LAGI ATAU AKU AKAN—"

"Hoi kalian—mau sarapan atau tidak?"

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Wanita berkepang satu yang baru saja menginterupsi pertengkaran keduanya pun kicep di tempat. Dan sebelah tangannya mulai mengambil salah satu sandal yang di pakainya.

**BLETAK**

**BLETAK**

_Nice shooooot_!

Ketika sebelah sandal tadi dilempar, bung! Tampaknya ujung sandal yang satu mengenai kepala si pria pirang, dan ujung yang lain sukses menghantam kepala si pemuda bersurai hitam. Ini dia yang namanya sekali lempar dua kepala kena!

"ADAWW!"

"UWOOORGHHH! _JIEJIE_, KENAPA KENAPA KEPALAKU JUGA?"

"Cepat. Turun. Atau. Kalian. Berdua. Kugantung. Di. Atap. Rumah. Hm?"

Kini kedua lelaki itu yang kicep. Membatu di tempat masing-masing. Mereka hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka ngeri saat wanita tadi menatap mereka tajam.

"B—baik, kami akan segera turun."

Si pemuda bersurai hitam itu menjawab lirih, dan mulai beranjak turun dari atas ranjang si pria berambut pirang. Dan meninggalkan sosok _blonde_ itu yang tengah merapalkan doa di dalam hatinya.

'_TUHAN! SEBENARNYA DUNIA FANA MACAM APA YANG SUDAH KAU CIPTAKAN UNTUK HIDUPKU YANG MALANG INI, TUHAAAAN?_'

Dan jeritan pilu sang artis tua itu lah, yang mengakhiri prolog kisah hidupnya di rumah bernama Fool House ini.

**.**

**::**

**:: To Be Continued ::**

**::**

**.**

**[Cuap-cuap]**

**Ada yang bisa kasih tau, ini cerita abal kenapa bisa ke-aplod di sini? Kalo ada tolong tulis jawabannya di kotak ripiu ini ya teman? \( ^-^)**

***tunjuk-tunjuk bawah***

***dan setelah itu author ini dibom Molotov***

**Sosok Sehun yang masih balita itu, keinspirasi dari adik ane masih belom teteh buat ngomong. Omongannya ya persis kaya gitu tuh. Padahal umurnya hampir 3 tahun (-_-)a /ya terus?/ Kadang gemes sendiri pas liat cara dia ngomong. Pengen gua jitak aja kepalanya dia. /ya terus? ya terus?/**

**Hm, yaudahlah. Sekian aja dari gua.**

**See ya ( ^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

Sekitar dua puluh menit—kurang lebih—Kris menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan sarapan bersama dengan penghuni rumah "Fool House" yang lain. Dan selama itu pula, ia menjadi bahan tontonan para bocah-bocah yang ada di meja makan sana. _Well_—benjolan di kepalanya tersebut sepertinya cukup menarik untuk dilihat.

Oh, pasti kalian tak lupa kan dengan tragedi pelemparan sandal jepit yang tadi terjadi 'kan?

"_Ahjusshi_—"

Salah seorang bocah berambut cokelat—yang kata si Kyungsoo bernama Baekhyun, memanggilnya dengan pelan. Membuat Kris memandanginya, menggunakan kedua matanya yang tampak basah. Bersimbah air mata.

"Berhentilah menangis. Sadar umur dong."

**Krtak**—

Piring yang sedang dipegang Kris langsung pecah. Dan pria itu lalu pundung di pojok ruang makan.

Sungguh, ia merasa dipecundangi.

'_Tuhan_, _jika Engkau berniat untuk menyiksa hambamu yang tampan ini_. _KENAPA HARUS SEPERTI INI CARANYAAAA_?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fool House**

**.**

**Presented by autumnpanda**

**.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang bisa saya ambil dari menulis fanfiction ini. Semua karakter yang muncul di sini murni milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya berani meminjam nama mereka saja :')))**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Genres: Family, Humor, Romance**

**.**

**Casts: Kris Wu (Wu Yi Fan) + Zi Tao (Huang Zi Tao), EXO members, some OC's, and others**

**.**

**Warnings: Cerita ini mengandung banyak sekali kekurangan-kekurangan yang tak bisa saya sebutkan satu-persatu. Boys Love**—**sudah pasti. OOC**—**mungkin. Dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca ;)))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi Kris, yang kehidupannya berubah semenjak ia tinggal di rumah dengan nama "Fool House" ini—bukan semenjak negara api datang menyerang lho ya. Itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_ soalnya. Ia juga merasa, jika harga dirinya sedang dipertaruhkan.

_Well_—menjadi seorang pengasuh, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ia tahu itu.

Dia kan seorang artis—artis yang hampir meredup lampu kepopuleritasannya. Setidaknya ketika ia pensiun, atau tengah cuti seperti sekarang ini, ia sudah membangun sebuah agensi miliknya pribadi. Lalu melatih beberapa _trainee_ untuk ia bina dan menjadikan mereka bintang baru. Setidaknya ya seperti itu.

Tapi apa mau dikata? Pucuk dicita ulamnya tidak tiba. Miris.

Jadi sekarang, ketika si nyonya rumah—tapi bukan pemilik rumah ini—seseorang bernama Mei Li itu menyuruhnya untuk memomong Oh Sehun, si _member _termuda. Ia hanya bisa duduk, dan melihat si balita bergigi jarang itu tengah sibuk mengotak-atik televisi dengan sebuah obeng yang dipegangnya.

Hebat sekali!

Kris bahkan berpikir, sepertinya ketika si balita ini sudah dewasa. Ia pasti bercita-cita menjadi seorang mantri. Yah, mantri untuk barang elektronik tentu saja.

"Oiy, memangnya kau boleh mengotak-atik televisi itu?"

Bosan karena suasana hening mulai menghampiri Kris dan Sehun. Si pria tampan itu kemudian berjongkok di sebelah sang balita, dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah berpopok tersebut.

Si balita berambut cokelat tak menjawab, tapi ia hanya balas memandang Kris dengan mata besarnya yang mengerjap lucu.

Ah, andai saja Kris tak mengingat bahwa makhluk unyu di depannya ini manusia. Ia pasti sudah menguyel-uyelnya—uyel-uyel itu bahasa apa?—karena gemas.

"Cicapuwaaa iyaaa?"

Bandit.

Ini dia yang membuat Kris geram jika harus dihadapkan pada bocah ini. Bahasa mereka berdua saja sudah tidak koheren satu sama lain. Bagaimana mereka mau saling memahami coba? Untung saja hal tersebut tidak membuat kontroversi di hati Kris. Bayangkan jika hal tersebut bisa membuat ekonomi negara semakin labil. Konspirasi kemakmuran kita mau dikemanakan, bung?

.

.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku baru saja mengetik hal yang sudah sangat _mainstream_ ya? Hm, abaikan sajalah.

Kembali pada Kris. Pria itu hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar. Istilah jawa kerennya, mangap. Cengo dengan kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir kecil Sehun.

"Bubapuwaaa! Owa owa iyaaa?"

Kris menggaruk kepalanya. Bingung.

"Jijaaapuwaaaaa!"

Jemari Kris mulai merambati helaian pirangnya. Dan menjambaknya keras. Frustasi.

Sungguh, demi Spongebob Squarepants, Squidward Tentacle, dan Mister Eugene Crab! Ia tak bisa memahami kata-kata bocah di hadapannya sekarang. Jadi _please_, mbak _author_, buatlah subtitle khusus untuk balita berambut cokelat itu saat ia sedang berbicara.

"Didakuwa..." —_paman_.

Oh, subtitlenya berhasil. Alhamdulillah. Terima kasih mbak _author_, terima kasih klinik Tong Fang. Berkat Tong Fang, penyakit ambeien ayah saya bisa terobati. Hidup klinik Tong Fang.

.

.

Err, kenapa tiba-tiba hening?

.

.

Baiklah, baiklah. Kalian boleh mengabaikan iklan di atas kalau begitu. Kita kembali ke cerita.

.

.

"Hn?"

Kris mendongak. Dan memandang si balita itu yang tengah mengunyah obeng di tangannya sembari tersenyum tampan.

"Bubapuwaaa! Owa owa owa iyaaa? Bubapuwa!" —_Benda ini rasanya enak! Apa aku bisa memakannya? Coba deh, kau pasti juga ketagihan!_

Kris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Merasa takjub dengan tingkah ajaib si balita. Ia berdehem kecil, dan kembali memasang wajah tampan khasnya.

"Mungkin kau bisa memakannya. Tapi aku tidak menjamin kau bisa mengeluarkannya lagi. Dan untuk tawaranmu barusan, tidak terima kasih."

Kris menjawab enteng. Membuat Sehun kembali mengerjabkan mata besarnya yang kini berair.

"Jujapuwa, bubu!" —_Kau jahat!_

Kris terperanjat. Ia tidak kaget karena melihat Sehun yang seperti ingin menangis itu. Ia hanya heran. Bagaimana bisa bocah sekecil Sehun mengatainya seperti tadi? Ini kan pelecehan namanya.

"Kok aku jahat?"

"Kuwaiya, bubu!" —_Tentu saja, jahat!_

"Kenapa aku jahat?"

"Owa ujija puwa!" —_Karena kau sudah menolak tawaran baikku!_

"Heh, bocah! Kau pikir manusia waras sepertiku mau menelan obeng? Dimana otak bayimu itu kau letakkan?" berang Kris, tak terima. Dan balita bernama Sehun itu menyipitkan kedua matanya, ikut marah.

"Bubuwa kuwa!" —_AKU KAN BAYI, WAJAR JIKA AKU MENYURUHMU MENELAN OBENG ITU!_

Kris diam. Dan hanya menghela nafas panjang.

_Aku bisa dibilang gila jika beradu argumen dengan bocah ini_. Begitu pikirnya.

Dan heningpun kembali melanda mereka berdua.

Hendak mengacuhkan Sehun, Kris mulai menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil beberapa majalah yang terletak di sebuah rak kecil di samping televisi. _Hey_, sepertinya ia kenal dengan wajah yang menjadi model sampul majalah tersebut.

**Edisi Januari tahun 2003, New Year in Winter.**

"Lho, ini kan—"

Kris tertegun saat melihat salah satu majalah yang ia pegang. Karena penasaran, ia pun kemudian mengambil semua majalah lain yang berada di dalam rak.

**Edisi April tahun 2003, Spring Vacation.**

**Edisi September tahun 2003, Hot Summer.**

**Edisi Oktober tahun 2003, Halloween and Autumn.**

**Edisi Spesial tahun 2003, Kris Wu: The Boy Who Born to be a Prince.**

Kris memandangi dengan cermat majalah-majalah yang ada di hadapannya. Majalah dengan nama yang sama, namun Edisinya berbeda. Ditambah lagi, majalah-majalah tersebut ternyata dipenuhi dengan foto gambar dirinya ketika ia baru memulai debutnya menjadi salah satu bagian dari dunia entertain. Ada juga sih beberapa majalah lain yang berbeda nama. Namun tetap fotonya juga yang menjadi sampul depannya.

Dan ia kemudian sadar. Rupanya—siapapun yang memiliki majalah ini, sudah mengoleksinya dari tahun ke tahun. Bahkan sudah sekitar sepuluh tahun lamanya ia mengoleksi majalah dengan Kris yang menjadi model utamanya.

Bah! Macam pemilik majalah ini seorang _stalker_ saja.

Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya. Siapa si _stalker_ tersebut?

"Jijiyaaa.." —_Lho iniii_..

Kris tersentak, ketika ia mendapati si balita bermarga Oh mulai merangkak ke arahnya dan mencoba duduk di pangkuannya. Kris pun lalu membantu Sehun untuk duduk di atas pahanya. Siapa tahu dia bisa mengetahui pemilik majalah-majalah ini kan dari bocah berambut cokelat tersebut?

"Sehun-_ah_, kau tahu siapa pemilik majalah ini?"

Sehun yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lebar, dan menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu majalah yang memuat foto Kris tengah melakukan pose berenang di sebuah kolam.

"Uwaaaa!" —_Orang ini mirip denganmuuu!_

"Tentu saja. Orang itu memang aku."

"Dodo!" —_Tidak, yang ini jauh lebih tampan!_

**Twitch**

Satu perempatan kecil mulai mampir dengan epik di kepala Kris. Dengan sabar ia mulai menjawab kata-kata Sehun.

"Foto itu diambil saat usiaku masih dua puluh tahunan. Tentu saja terlihat jauh lebih muda."

"Bubuwaaa? Jija.." —_Aku bilang lebih tampan bukan lebih muda, kau bodoh ya? Dasar.._

**Twitch**

**Twitch**

Dan beberapa perempatan lain mulai bermunculan.

Ah, andai saja Kris tidak mengingat kalau balita di pangkuannya ini manusia. Ia pasti sudah mencekiknya sekuat tenaga.

"Didakuwaaaa.." —_Pamaaan.._

"Apa lagi?"

"Nyenye."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung kenapa untuk kata-kata yang satu itu si _author_ tidak menyediakan subtitle-nya. Ada apa gerangan?

"Nyenye! Nyenye! Nyenye!"

Balita di pangkuan Kris mulai berontak. Dan mencakari lengan Kris.

Bah! Kemana pula subtitle yang biasanya menyertai bocah ini saat berbicara?

"Ada apa, heh? Bicara yang jelas!"

"NYENYE!"

"NYENYE ITU APA?"

"NYENYEEEE, HUWEEEE!"

Bocah keparat. Kenapa dia malah menangis?

"Walah, jangan menangis bocah. Aku sungguh tidak mengetahui kata-katamu yang itu."

"Huweee, didakuwa bubu!" —_Paman bodoh!_

Hei Kris, kuberitahu sesuatu mau?

"Apa?"

Wah, keren. Kau bahkan bisa berkomunikasi denganku juga di sini.

"Ini fanfiction milikmu bodoh, wajar jika aku bisa berkomunikasi denganmu. Haaah—cepat katakan apa maksud kata-katamu tadi!"

Err, oke. Biasanya, kalau balita rewel seperti itu. Kemungkinannya cuma ada tiga.

Pertama, dia rewel kalau mainannya direbut.

Kedua, dia rewel karena lapar.

Karena kemungkinan pertama dan kedua sepertinya bukanlah penyebabnya. Berarti jawabannya tinggal kemungkinan ketiga.

"CEPAT KATAKAN DAN JANGAN BERTELE-TELE, BODOH!"

Sabar dong, kau ini sukanya terburu-buru sekali.

"Cepat katakan sekarang atau aku akan—"

Kemungkinan ketiga kalau Sehun rewel, dia pasti sedang buang air!

"Jangan memotong kata-kataku bodoh! Eh? Tunggu dulu—apa katamu?"

Sehun, buang air.

"Buang air? Tapi dia kan pakai popok?"

Buang air besar, maksudku. Dan dia minta agar kau mengganti popoknya. Dasar idiot. Katanya kau **The Boy Who Born to be a Prince** tapi kok kampungan sih? Masa begitu saja tidak tahu? _Moron_..

"Kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kau mengata-ngatai tokoh utama fanfictionmu sendiri!"

Ini kan fanfictionku, terserah aku dong.

"Haaarrghhh, aku bisa gila berbicara denganmu!"

Kau kan dari dulu memang gila.

"Terserah apa katamu! Ayo Sehun, kita ke ibumu sekarang.."

"Iyaaaa~" —_Okeee~_

Kris kemudian bangkit berdiri. Sembari menyincing Sehun seolah bocah itu seonggok kutu yang hendak Kris buang keluar.

Pria _blonde_ itu kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Dan mendapati sosok wanita paruh baya berapron terlihat sedang sibuk mencuci setumpukan piring yang terletak di wastafel dapur. Sisa sarapan anggota "Fool House" tadi pagi.

"_Noona_.."

Kris memanggil pelan, membuat wanita itu meliriknya sekilas dengan ekor matanya.

"Hn.."

"Sehun buang air."

"Hn."

"Kau gantikan popoknya ya?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

Dahi Kris mengerut sadis, dan menatap wanita di depannya itu tajam. Masih dengan sebelah tangannya yang menyincing Sehun jijik. Sudah bagus dari tadi dia memomong bocah itu.

"Tapi _noona_, aku tidak—"

Kris ingin mengelak, namun kata-katanya langsung terpotong dengan desisan si nyonya rumah.

"Seharusnya kau ingat posisimu di rumah ini, Wu Fan."

_Lho? Kenapa itu dibawa-bawa sih?_ Pikir Kris, mulai geram.

"Kau cuma numpang. Sadar dirilah sedikit."

_BRENGSEEEEKKK!_

"Tch, aku mengerti-mengerti. Akan kuganti popoknya! Puas?"

"Hn.."

Wah, Kris. Sepertinya ini hari yang sial untukmu ya?

"Tsk, diam kau!"

**.**

**::**

**:: xOx ::**

**::**

**.**

Dan malampun kembali menjelang.

Suasana di dalam rumah kembali ramai, mengingat para sepuluh bocah yang menjadi penghuni tetap rumah ini telah berkumpul menjadi satu di ruang tengah. Sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Sebut saja Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan juga Sehun yang asyik menggelar konser akbar mereka.

"LIHAT YANG MULUS!"

"BELOK!"

"LIHAT YANG BENING!"

"BELOK!"

"AMPE YANG DI SEBELAH GA—"

"JIJAPUWA!" —_DITENGOK!_

"MANTEB OH SEHUUUN!"

Benar-benar kondisi yang mampu membuat tokoh utama kita kali ini pusing mendadak.

"_Ahjusshi_.."

Kris yang tadi memandang nanar ke empat bocah labil tersebut. Segera menolehkan kepalanya, dan memandang Kyungsoo, bocah dengan kedua matanya yang menyerupai bola, sudah berdiri di depannya sembari menekuk bibirnya. Cemberut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris pelan.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dan semakin memajukan bibirnya ke depan. Wah, kalau dilihat-lihat, Kyungsoo terlihat mirip sekali dengan ikan Koi ya?

"Apa sih? Jangan memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu ah."

Kyungsoo makin manyun, dan ganti menatap Kris sengit. Merasa tersindir.

Hei, dia bukan cenayang yang bisa membaca pikiran Kris kan?

"Aku disuruh _eomma_ untuk memanggil Yuang Zhin-_noona_. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam." ketus Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Ya terus?"

Kris mendecih kecil dalam hati. Dia kira ada apa. Ternyata cuma disuruh memanggil si pemilik rumah toh?

"Kau tahu kan? Aku—"

Jeda sebentar.

"GAK GAK GAK KUAT! GAK GAK GAK KUAT!"

"AKU GAK KUAT!"

"YAMA PEBOY! PEBOY!" —_SAMA PLAYBOY! PLAYBOY!_

Hoiy, yang di sana bisa tenang sedikit tidak?

"..."

Bagus. Lanjutkan Kyungsoo.

"—sedikit trauma dengan adegan pelemparan sendok sup kemarin. Jadi kalau bisa—"

Jeda lagi.

Dan Kyungsoo terlihat memainkan jemari tangannya.

"—kau yang gantikan aku untuk memanggilnya ya?"

Kris mendelik. Kaget sekaligus horor.

Apa katanya? Menggantikan si bocah bermata bola itu untuk memanggil monster berkedok perempuan yang telah menghantamkan sebelah sandalnya tadi pagi? Demi semvak Lee Sooman. Yang benar saja!

Kris tidak ingin cari mati, ya nak. Dia masih sayang nyawa.

"Tidak ah. Aku juga masih trauma."

Kyungsoo kembali cemberut kala ia mendengar penolakan Kris.

Ayolah, ia juga sangat menyayangi nyawanya. Apalagi di jam-jam seperti ini wanita itu pasti sedang berkutat dengan eksperimen rahasia miliknya. Kalau dia merasa terganggu, bisa-bisa bukan centong nasi lagi yang bersarang di kepalanya. Mungkin _microwave_.

Lagipula, siapa juga yang tidak ngeri dengan perempuan bermotto: "LU SENGGOL, GUE BACOK!" tersebut?

Ah, membayangkannya saja mereka berdua sudah merinding kok.

"Ayolah paman.."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kumohoooon.."

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak, Do Kyungsoo."

"Hooo, begitu ya? Jadi _ahjusshi_ sudah berani mempertaruhkan hidup _ahjusshi_ di tanganku sekarang?"

Dahi pria jangkung itu mengerut sempurna. Dan menatap heran bocah di depannya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. Tersenyum miring dengan sangat memukau.

"Aku memegang rahasiamu loh, Kris Wu-_ahjusshi_.."

Kris tercekat.

_Rahasia apa?_

_Aku kan tidak_—

Kedua iris matanya membola lebar.

Mungkinkah bocah ini, mengetahui jika ia telah berciuman dengan Zi Tao? Putra tunggal si nyonya rumah.

Uh—oh Kris. Ini buruk kalau begitu.

Reputasimu sebagai seorang artis berada di tangannya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau ketahui bocah?"

Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya semakin ke atas. Merasa dirinya telah menang.

"Semuanya _ahjusshi_."

Hening sekejap.

"Jangan kira aku tidak melihatmu melakukannya ya. Mataku ini daya penglihatannya baik sekali lho."

Lidah Kris kelu. Pria itu sudah tak tahu lagi hendak mengelak seperti apa. Sudah terlihat dengan jelas, bahwa ia telah kalah telak dengan bocah di hadapannya tersebut.

"Begitu ya?" dengus Kris pelan. Pasrah.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Dan berjalan menuju sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang ditempeli kertas besar yang berbunyi: "Masuki kamar ini tanpa izin. Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.". Seolah menuruti permintaan—bisa dibilang perintah—Kyungsoo.

Meninggalkan si bocah yang kini sedang membatin dengan riang gembira.

'_Aku sudah tahu kalau kau yang mencuri pisang dari dalam kulkas semalam_.'

Hm, sayangnya Kris bukan cenayang. Jadi dia tidak tahu dengan isi hati bocah bermata bola itu.

Sayang sekali ya dengan kesalah pahaman ini?

Sepertinya hari ini Kris benar-benar sial.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Kris mengetuk pintu di hadapannya itu pelan. Sangat amat pelan sehingga ia sendiri tak yakin jika penghuni kamar tersebut akan mendengar suara ketukan di pintunya.

**Tok**

**Tok**

Dua ketukan yang sedikit lebih keras mulai terdengar. Kris yang tersadar dengan tingkah brutal tangannya segera menarik sebelah tangannya tersebut. Dan memukulnya pelan. Seolah ia sedang memarahi anak kecil.

**Tap**

**Tap**

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berjalan sayup-sayup telah didengar Kris. Pria _blonde_ itu memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Berniat ingin kabur.

**Cklek**

"Apa sih? Kau tidak lihat tulisan ini ya?"

Sebuah suara sengau menyapa gendang telinga Kris. Artis lanjut usia itu—ehem—sontak mendongakkan kepalanya, dan memandang kaget si pemilik kamar yang terlihat asyik mengusap hidungnya menggunakan tisu.

Sedang wanita di hadapan Kris itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Dan balas memandangi si pria berambut pirang.

"Kau, tidak mau makan malam?"

Kris bertanya kemudian. Dan membuat si wanita yang kelihatannya berusia sebaya dengannya hanya menggeleng pelan. Lalu kembali mengusap hidungnya yang memerah dan berair.

"Tidak. Nanti biar aku makan sendiri saja. Kau tidak bisa lihat kondisiku yang mengenaskan ini ya? Aku sedang flu tahu!"

Wanita yang Kris ketahui bernama Yuang Zhin tersebut berkata ketus kepadanya. Sembari sesekali memijat kepalanya sendiri yang sepertinya terasa sakit.

"Err, baiklah. Mungkin nanti akan ada yang mengantarkan jatah makananmu ke sini."

"Hn.."

Kris menatap wanita di depannya sekali lagi. Seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu dong. Kau membuatku takut."

Kedua mata Kris membola kembali. Kurang ajar sekali wanita di depannya ini.

"Ada apa heh? Sepertinya kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Yuang Zhin bertanya sekali lagi, membuat Kris yang sekarang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, tidak jadi."

_Soal majalah yang tadi pagi kutemukan, mungkin besok saja aku tanyanya. Kasihan, mukanya kacau sekali. Pasti sakit flunya sangat parah._

"Kalau begitu aku ke ruang makan dulu."

"Hn, ya sudah. Pergi sana. Dasar kutu."

"Apa kata—"

**Blam**

"—mu?"

Ah. Malang nian nasibmu Kris.

Usai mendapat pujian—yang sebenarnya adalah hinaan—Kris pun kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang makan yang sudah penuh dengan sepuluh bocah penghuni "Fool House". Chanyeol masih terlihat asyik memukul-mukulkan sumpit miliknya ke atas meja. Tak menghiraukan teriakan Joonmyun yang mengatai kalau kelakuan bocah dengan senyum _creepy_ itu sangat berisik.

"Ehem.."

Berdehem pelan. Kris lalu membuat ke sepuluh bocah yang tadi sangat ribut itu menghentikan aksi mereka. Dan ganti memandangnya dengan alis yang sama-sama terangkat.

_Wow, kompak sekali_. Pikir Kris takjub.

"Bagaimana _ahjusshi_?" tanya bocah bermata bola. Si Do Kyungsoo, yang tampak sibuk menata piring di atas meja makan, membantu sang nyonya rumah.

"Dia menolak untuk makan bersama kalian—"

Semua dahi bocah itu mengkerut, tak terkecuali Sehun yang masih balita. Mereka heran. Tak biasanya _noona_ mereka menolak makan malam bersama-sama.

"—dia sedang flu."

**CTAAAARRRR**

Suara guntur yang menggelegar tampak terdengar keras—dan tidak ada yang tahu datangnya darimana. Membuat sepasang mata ke sepuluh bocah itu sontak membola. Sangat besar. Seolah berita yang baru disampaikan Kris itu akan mengguncang bumi dengan kekuatan gempa yang maha dashyat.

_Lho? Aku salah bicara ya? _Tanya Kris bingung, di dalam hati.

"APAAAAA?"

Ke sembilan bocah—minus Sehun yang masih belum teteh berbicara—menjerit kencang. Shock dengan kata-kata Kris. Chanyeol bahkan sudah melemparkan kedua sumpitnya, entah kemana.

"Err, _noona_ dan _jiejie_ kalian itu sedang flu. Jadi—"

**JDEEEERRRRR**

Bunyi petir kembali bergaung keras. Memekakkan telinga.

"HAAAAAH? _JIEJIE_/_NOONA_ SAKIIIIT?"

Dan teriakan berfrekuensi mega itu lagi-lagi bergema kencang. Memenuhi ruang makan.

Si bocah bermata bulat segera meletakkan piring yang masih dibawanya ke atas meja. Takut ia akan menjatuhkannya secara tak sengaja hingga pecah.

"Tidak mungkin.." desis bocah bermata sipit. Zhang Yi Xing.

Bocah itu kemudian memandang bocah di sampingnya dengan bibir yang menyerupai paruh bebek, Kim Jongdae. Dan menggenggam jemari bocah tersebut erat.

"Yuang Zhin-_jiejie_ yang maniak eksperimen dan bermuka monster itu... Aku tidak menyangka, bisa terkena flu juga." lanjut Yixing.

_Apaan sih? Dia kan juga manusia_.

"Tapi kalau _noona_ bisa sakit begitu. Kayanya bakal ada hujan panah beracun!" pekik Baekhyun dengan mata melotot. Ngeri.

"Jangan-jangan, ini pertanda keanehan cuaca di bumi!" teriak Minseok, si bocah berpipi bakpau. Ikut histeris.

"Ayo kita selamatkan diri Sehun-_ah_. Sebentar lagi ada angin topan menyerang!" ajak seorang bocah berkulit _tan_, dan segera mengangkat Sehun dari kursi bayinya.

"Puwaaa?" —_Kita mau kemanaaa?_

"Bocah tengik! BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH? INI WAKTUNYA MAKAN MALAM LOH YA!"

_Ah, akhirnya ada yang waras juga_..

"JONGIN, LETAKKAN SEHUN KEMBALI. KYUNGSOO, JANGAN MULAI MENGGOSIP DENGAN LUHAN-_HYUNG_. DAN YIXING—"

Si bocah berkulit pucat, yang Kris kenal dengan nama Joonmyun, menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar, sembari menatap bocah bermata sipit di depannya sengit.

"—lepaskan genggaman tanganmu pada Jongdae."

Wah, sepertinya cuaca mulai berubah panas ya? Ehem.

Menurut, Yixing kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, sembari bersiul pelan. Tak menggubris teman-temannya yang sedang ber'cie-cie' ria.

Apa-apaan sih? Masih kecil kok sudah pacaran. Begitu pikirnya.

"Ribut-ribut apa ini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan lalu terlontar dari sosok wanita si nyonya rumah. Dari dalam arah dapur, muncul-lah Huang Mei Li, yang masih setia menggunakan apron miliknya. Sembari membawa satu nampan penuh gelas-gelas yang berisi susu cair.

"Yuang Zhin-_noona_.."

Jongdae hendak menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. Namun tertahan ketika Yixing mencubit pahanya pelan.

"Jangan dikasih tahu." bisik Yixing lirih. Sembari melirik ibunya takut-takut.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya si nyonya rumah sekali lagi. Menyipitkan matanya. Sepertinya ia sudah mencium ketidak-beresan di sini.

"Dia sakit."

**Plak!**

Celetukan tiba-tiba dari Kris kontan membuat ke sepuluh bocah di depannya menepuk dahi mereka keras-keras. Sepertinya pria itu tak sadar jika kata-katanya tadi sudah membuat sang nyonya rumah membelalakkan kedua matanya. Kaget.

"Bodoh sekali paman itu.." celoteh bocah berkulit _tan_, Kim Jongin.

Seorang bocah berambut cokelat terang dengan sigap segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dan menghampiri si ibu yang berdiri dengan tubuh sedikit limbung.

"_Mama_, tenanglah. _Jiejie _hanya pilek.." ujar bocah tadi, dan mengambil nampan yang tadi debawa sang nyonya rumah.

"_Xiexie_ Luhan.."

"Tuh, lihat! _Eomma_ saja sampai shock. Berarti memang sebentar lagi bakal ada hujan panah beracun."

"Atau keanehan cuaca."

"Atau angin topan yang sebentar lagi akan datang."

"Baekhyun, Minseok, Jongin.."

"Y-ya, _eomma_?"

"Tenanglah. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Ucapan sang nyonya rumah akhirnya mampu membuat ke sepuluh bocah itu menarik nafas lega. Yah, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Begitu-lah doa mereka dalam hati.

Kris tersenyum kecil. Keluarga yang ada di depannya ini sungguh menarik. Masa mendengar salah seorang anggota keluarganya sakit saja, mereka sampai mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti narapidana yang hendak dihukum pancung?

Sungguh menakjubkan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk, Wu Yi Fan?"

Kris tersentak, kaget.

Ketika ia hampir saja meletakkan pantatnya ke atas kursi. Tiba-tiba sang nyonya rumah menginterupsinya, dan membuatnya tak jadi duduk dengan damai sentosa.

"Bukankah, ini waktunya makan malam?" tanya Kris, sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"Memang."

_Kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak boleh duduk? _Batin Kris pilu.

Si nyonya rumah memasang wajah tak peduli, dan tersenyum tipis. Wah, ternyata wajahnya lumayan cantik juga kalau dia tersenyum seperti itu? Namun sayang..

"Dan karena putraku, Huang Zi Tao, belum pulang dari kerja. Maka mulai hari ini, kau kusuruh untuk menjemputnya setiap hari, sebelum jam makan malam tiba. Kau mengerti kata-kataku barusan kan? Otak kosong?"

Mulut wanita satu ini, tajamnya melebihi silet.

"HAAAAAH?"

Kris melongo dan terkejut. Dia, si artis tampan yang sudah belasan tahun menggeluti dunia hiburan tanah air itu. Setelah disuruh—dipaksa—menjadi pengasuh seonggok kutu berambut cokelat—Oh Sehun maksudnya, sekarang ditugaskan—dipaksa dengan kejam—untuk menjemput si pengasuh yang lain?

Oh, Tuhanku Yang Maha Pengasih lagi Maha Penyayang!

Entah kenapa semenjak berada di sini, Kris Wu kita ini nasibnya sungguh ironis.

"Kau menolak?"

"Ta—tapi, _noona_.."

"Ingat kedudukanmu di rumah ini Wu Fan." peringat si nyonya rumah, dan kembali tersenyum tipis.

"KAU. CUMA. NUMPANG." koor para bocah, kompak.

"Secara cuma-cuma." lanjut si nyonya rumah.

Ah, pasrah sajalah Kris.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku pergi sekarang.."

**.**

**::**

**:: xOx ::**

**::**

**.**

Dan di sinilah Kris berada sekarang.

_Dan sepertinya aku pernah tahu kalimat tadi_.

Menurut penuturan si nyonya rumah bermulut bak pisau daging itu—ehem. Sang puteranya, adalah salah seorang pegawai di toko roti yang terletak tak jauh dari "Fool House".

Dan benar saja. Sekarang Kris bisa melihat sosok pemuda bersurai hitam itu baru saja keluar dari dalam toko roti yang dimaksud. Sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang pemuda lain.

_Mungkin teman sesama pegawainya_.

Pria bersurai pirang yang sedang berdiri di seberang jalan pun melihat sosok pemuda bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Menyusuri jalanan yang tampak gelap karena minimnya cahaya lampu. Kris menarik nafas pendek, dan mengikuti si pemuda dari belakang.

Merasa ada yang aneh. Pemuda dengan rambut kelam itu menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak. Membuat langkah kaki Kris juga ikut terhenti.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya sekilas, dan mendapati sesosok tubuh jangkung. Sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Di dalam kegelapan.

Pemuda itu tampak membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dan segera memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha menghindari kontak mata yang mungkin terjadi.

"Gawat, ada yang mengikutiku.." desis pemuda itu lirih, sembari mencengkeram tas selempang yang tersampir di bahunya.

Huang Zi Tao, si pemuda tadi, mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Mencoba untuk tenang, dan berjalan sewajar mungkin. Seolah tak akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya. Tapi ia tak bodoh. Ia juga tahu kalau sosok jangkung di belakangnya itu juga kembali berjalan.

Menunjukkan dengan sangat jelas kalau sosok itu memang sedang mengikutinya.

"HUWAAA! JANGAN IKUTI AKUUUU!"

Zi Tao sontak menjerit kencang, dan segera mengambil langkah seribu. Meninggalkan si sosok jangkung yang sedang melongo di tempat.

"Ho—hoiy! Tunggu aku!"

Zi Tao kembali menjerit, tapi entah kata-kata apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu semakin mempercepat laju larinya, sembari sesekali mencari tempat untuk sembunyi.

"Sembunyi! Sembunyi! Aku harus sembunyi!"

**Greb**

Tapi naas.

Di tengah usahanya yang mencari tempat aman untuk berlindung. Kerah jaket yang dipakainya malah dicengkeram oleh seseorang yang ia duga sebagai si penguntit tadi.

"GYAAA! AMPUN OM! JANGAN PERKOSA SAYA OM!"

Zi Tao mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah manisnya. Dan memejamkan kedua matanya takut. Seharusnya di saat seperti ini ia bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan bela dirinya. Tapi apa daya, sepertinya si penguntit itu punya tenaga yang besar sekali.

"Kampret, kau masih berani memanggilku seperti itu, hah?"

Dahi Zi Tao kontan berkerut. Sepertinya ia kenal dengan suara ini.

"Lho? Kris-_ahjusshi_?" tanyanya pelan, berusaha memastikan.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, bocah!"

Dan kemudian wajah tampan Kris-pun muncul di bawah cahaya lampu jalan yang bersinar redup. Membuat Zi Tao menghela nafas lega. Rupanya sosok jangkung yang mengikutinya sejak tadi itu, memanglah Kris.

"Ah, syukurlah. Ternyata memang paman. Kau membuatku takut karena aku kira kau itu penguntit yang suka memperkosa bocah polos sepertiku.."

Kini giliran dahi Kris yang mengkerut. Sebal.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU! KAU CARI MATI YA? DASAR BOCAH PANDA!"

Suara teriakan Kris bergema dengan keras, meramaikan jalanan yang semula lengang.

Wajah tampan pria itu memerah, melebihi warna kepiting yang baru saja direbus.

"_Ahjusshi_, tenanglah, tenanglah.. Jangan membuat keributan di sini." ujar Zi Tao sembari menepuk pelan bahu Kris. Sukses menyebabkan Kris mempunyai keinginan untuk menendang pantat seksi bocah di depannya ini.

Lho, Kris? Pikiran kotor macam apa barusan?

"Terserah apa katamu!"

Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, ganti meninggalkan Zi Tao yang melongo.

"Ngambeknya jelek ih.." celetuk Zi Tao saat ia sudah berjalan bersebelahan dengan Kris.

Pemuda berdarah Cina itu mulai merogohkan tangannya ke dalam tas. Dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Nih, _ahjusshi_ pasti belum makan 'kan?"

Si bocah bersurai hitam menyerahkan sebuah roti yang dibungkus dengan kantung kertas ke arah Kris. Dan memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

Kris melirik roti yang ada di hadapannya dan si bocah bergantian. Ia mulai menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya, memasang raut bingung. Walaupun begitu ia tetap menerima roti pemberian si bocah panda.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku belum makan?" tanya Kris saat pria itu mulai membuka kantung kertas yang tadi dipegangnya. Tampak sekepulan uap panas mulai keluar dari dalam kantung, menghamburkan wangi menggoda dari mentega dan harum _cinnamon_ yang usai dipanggang.

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaan _mama_ untuk menyuruh seseorang menjemputku saat orang tersebut belum makan. Biasanya sih, Yixing atau Baekhyun yang jadi korban. Tapi sepertinya hari ini posisi mereka digantikan olehmu ya?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, menjawab pertanyaan Zi Tao. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi saat bocah yang berjalan di sisi kiri tubuhnya itu mulai berceloteh sepanjang mereka berjalan menuju rumah.

Kris kemudian mengeluarkan sepotong roti berwarna cokelat ke-emasan dari dalam kantung. Pertanda bahwa roti itu telah terpanggang secara sempurna. Pria pirang itu kemudian menghirup aromanya sejenak. Dan kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menggigit permukaan roti empuk itu.

**Haup**

"Waaaaaa.."

_ENAK SEKALIII_..

_INI MAKANAN TERLEZAT YANG PERNAH AKU MAKAN!_

"Bagaimana?"

Zi Tao bertanya tiba-tiba. Membuat lamunan Kris langsung buyar seketika.

"Eh—apa?"

"Rotinya. Bagaimana? Enak?"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Mau dijawab jujur atau bohong ya?

Tapi kalau bohong, nanti dosa dong?

"Enak.."

"BENARKAAAAH?"

Zi Tao bertanya sekali lagi. Dan kali ini ditemani dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar bahagia.

Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dan mulai menghabiskan sisa rotinya.

"Itu roti pertama buatanku loh. Kau orang yang beruntung karena bisa memakan roti spesial ini!"

"Uhuk—!"

_Apa katanya barusan? Ini roti pertama buatannya? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin rasanya bisa seenak ini?_

"Kau bercanda ya?"

"Err, kenapa? Tidak enak ya?"

"Enak kok. Apalagi untuk ukuran seorang pemula, roti ini termasuk lezat."

"Syukurlah. Aku kira roti ini tidak bisa dimakan. Hari ini, aku baru diperbolehkan bosku untuk memasuki dapur. Biasanya aku hanya bertugas di bagian kasir."

"Hm.."

"Padahal rencananya aku ingin memberikan roti itu untuk Yixing atau Baekhyun. Tapi ternyata Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padamu hari ini."

_Dewi Fortuna apanya?_

"Ooh.."

"Err, ada apa sih?"

"Hah?"

"Terjadi sesuatu ya?"

_Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?_

"Di rumah baik-baik saja kan?"

"Baik kok. Hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja apa?"

"_Jiejie_-mu sedang flu."

**BLAAAARRRR**

Kris memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia sedikit kurang mengerti saat Zi Tao mulai berjalan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhinya. Sembari membelalakkan mata pandanya horor. Mengacuhkan kilatan-kilatan petir yang membayangi tubuh bocah panda itu.

_Bocah ini kenapa sih?_

"Ke-kenapa, kau.."

Jeda sebentar.

"TIDAK BILANG DARI TADIIII?"

Dan ditemani teriakan barusan, Zi Tao kontan menyeret tubuh Kris paksa. Dan membawa pria bersurai pirang itu untuk kembali ke rumah.

**.**

**::**

**:: xOx ::**

**::**

**.**

"Kenapa kalian heboh sekali saat mendengar berita bahwa _jiejie_ kalian sakit?"

Zi Tao yang masih melangkahkan kakinya hanya diam. Tak kunjung menjawab.

"Memangnya hal itu akan membuat negeri ini dihujani panah beracun ya?"

Masih diam.

"Oh, jadi hal itu sebagai penanda bahwa keanehan cuaca bumi akan terjadi?"

Tetap diam.

"Woiy, kalau orang tua sedang berbicara tolong didengar ya?"

Langkah Zi Tao kemudian terhenti.

Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan mantel yang dikenakan Kris—mengingat sejak tadi ia rupanya menyeret pria tersebut. Lalu memandang pria di sampingnya dengan raut muka yang sukar untuk dibaca.

"—parah dari itu." desisnya lirih. Membuat Kris hampir tak bisa mendengar kata-katanya.

"Apaaa?"

"Congek! Kubilang lebih parah dari itu!"

Dahi Kris kontan mengerut. Perasaan bingung dan kesal mulai berbaur dan campur aduk di dalam kepalanya.

Apanya yang lebih parah?

"Sebenarnya—"

"Oh, Zi Tao.."

Baik Kris dan Zi Tao sontak menolehkan kepala mereka kaget. Zi Tao yang tadi masih ingin berbicara, kontan menghentikan kata-katanya. Dan memandangi beberapa pria asing—bagi Kris—tengah berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Jung-_ahjusshi_?" panggil Zi Tao heran. Saat ia mendapati pria bermata musang itu berada di sekitar kawasan tempat tinggalnya.

Pria yang dipanggil "Jung-_ahjusshi_" oleh Zi Tao hanya memasang seringaian kecil. Dan memandang Zi Tao remeh.

"Aku baru saja dari rumah."

**Deg**

Jantung Zi Tao berdesir kencang, kala ia mendengar ucapan si pria Jung. Ia mulai merasa was-was. Takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya menimpa keluarganya di rumah.

"Ada apa _ahjusshi_? Bukankah perjanjiannya masih lama?"

Kris kembali mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan si bocah panda dan pria musang di depannya ini. Apalagi kawanan pria musang itu sejak tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak Zi Tao."

Si pria musang itu mulai mengulurkan tangannya ke samping. Meminta sebatang cerutu pada salah seorang kawannya.

"Waktu kalian sudah hampir habis."

Ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya yang lain. Meminta pematik.

"Kalau kalian belum bisa memenuhi apa yang aku inginkan. Maka siap-siap saja pergi dari dalam rumah itu."

Pria bermata musang itu semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Dan mulai menyulut cerutunya dalam diam. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali, dan di saat tubuhnya hampir mendekati tubuh Zi Tao. Ia menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelan.

"Bersiap-siaplah nak..." ujarnya lirih. Sembari tersenyum dingin.

Zi Tao hanya diam, dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Bocah itu tak mengacuhkan kepergian si pria Jung. Dan mulai memandang Kris yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Ayo _ahjusshi_, kita pulang." ajaknya kemudian, lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu di depan Kris.

Dan sesampainya mereka di rumah.

Kondisi yang Kris terima, justru lebih buruk dengan adanya hujan panah beracun atau keanehah cuaca di bumi.

Di dalam sana, ia melihat dengan sangat jelas, menggunakan kedua matanya sendiri. Jika penghuni rumah itu sedang diam. Duduk melingkar dengan sangat damainya di atas sebuah karpet yang tergelar di tengah ruang keluarga.

"_Mama_, _wei shenme_?"

Huang Zi Tao yang tampak terkejut dengan kondisi keluarganya segera menghampiri sang ibunda sambil bertanya, berpura-pura tak mengerti. Ia hampir saja memeluk tubuh wanita yang melahirkannya itu sebelum sang ibu menepis tangannya pelan.

"Makanlah dulu. Ajak juga Kris."

Perintah si nyonya rumah tersebut lalu memandang Kris sekilas. Dan ia kemudian kembali memalingkan wajah paruh bayanya ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan mata Kris yang seolah bertanya "Apa yang sudah terjadi?" kepadanya.

Kris membatin. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kondisi mereka semua terlihat kacau seperti ini?

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Zi Tao kemudian kembali bangkit berdiri, dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ke ruang makan. Begitu tiba di sana ia tak kunjung mengambil tempat duduk. Tapi ia hanya berdiri, dan memandangi meja makan yang masih penuh dengan piring-piring berisi makan malam keluarganya. Tanda jika mereka baru saja akan mulai makan malam, sebelum akhirnya si bedebah itu datang dan membuyarkan acara makan mereka.

"Hei, bisa jelaskan padaku dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Kris yang baru saja datang di ruang makan segera menghampiri Zi Tao, dan memandang bocah itu dengan kedua alis tebalnya yang bertaut menjadi satu.

Bocah Huang di depannya masih bungkam. Enggan untuk menjawab.

"Hei, bocah.."

Kris memanggil lagi. Namun siapa yang menyangka jika tubuh pemuda di depannya itu akan bergetar. Diiringi sebuah isakan kecil yang meluncur mulus keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hiks, _eottohkae_?"

Si bocah kemudian terisak semakin kencang. Sembari memegangi bagian bawah jaketnya dengan erat.

Kris yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa segera mendekati sang pemuda itu. Dan mulai mengusap bahunya pelan. Berusaha menenangkan.

"Jangan menangis. Ceritakan padaku."

Permintaan si pria pirang tersebut entah kenapa bisa membuat isakan Zi Tao terhenti. Dengan kedua matanya yang mulai basah, Zi Tao mulai memandang pria di hadapannya dengan pias muka sendu. Mirip seperti seekor panda yang hendak ditendang keluar dari kebun binatang.

"Sebentar lagi—"

Jeda sebentar.

"—kita semua akan diusir dari sini."

Jeda kembali.

Dan Kris yang mendengar penuturan Zi Tao hanya bisa termenung.

Ia tak menghiraukan lagi suara-suara petir yang menyambar di belakang tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan hatinya yang menjerit seriosa karena takut akan ikut diusir dari rumah ini. Ia juga tak menggubris suara retakan-retakan masa depan kehidupannya yang mulai hancur dihantam kerikil.

Yang jelas, ia sudah tahu, kenapa jika Yuang Zhin terserang pilek, penghuni rumah ini akan menjerit histeris seolah alien dari luar angkasa akan datang dan menyerang bumi.

Dan rupanya Zi Tao benar.

Hal ini, ternyata jauh lebih parah dari dugaan-dugaan konyol mereka semua.

"..."

"..."

"—_ahjusshi_.."

"..."

"Untuk malam ini, biarkan aku tidur di kamarmu lagi ya?"

"..."

"Aku—ingin menenangkan diri sambil melihat bintang."

"..."

"Boleh kan?"

"..."

"..."

"Hn, terserah."

Ah, Kris sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Menurutnya, mungkin saat ia berduaan dengan si bocah Huang itu. Hatinya yang ikut kalut dengan persoalan keluarga ini, bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

Yah, semoga saja

**.**

**::**

**:: To Be Continued ::**

**::**

**.**

**[a/n]:**

**Chapter kedua yang ini, benar-benar menguras tenaga (-_-) Ngetik pas lagi sakit itu, **_**ga enyaaak**_** *plak* *kok curcol?***

**Konflik yang ga jelas juga udah mulai gue keluarin. Dan itu tandanya, fanfic ini mungkin ga sepanjang fanfic berchapter gue yang lain (mungkin lho ya, doain aja semoga kaya gitu).**

**Terus, ada juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di ripiu, yang ngebikin gue jadi mikir lamaaaa banget. Ga tau apa kalo kapasitas otak gue itu sebenernya minim? *sewot* *dijambak* *ya terus?***

**Ah, buat yang udah tanya-tanya, mungkin pertanyaan kalian akan dijawab seiring berjalannya cerita *mesem***

**Tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus diingat. Bocah-bocah penghuni Fool House itu bukan saudara kandung berooo. Anaknya si nyonya rumah ya cuma Zi Tao doang. **_**Terus sepuluh bocah itu anaknya siapa dong**_**? Tenang, entar juga ane jelasin di chapter-chapter berikutnya. **_**Umur mereka berapa**_**? Kalo Zi Tao, usia bocah kelas satu ato dua esema gitu lah. Bocah lainnya, minus Sehun, anggep aja masih esde. *ketauan banget kalo males ngejelasin* Terus, buat si nyonya rumah sama si pemilik rumah, abaikan aja mereka. Usia mereka ga mempengaruhi jalan cerita kok. *dorr* *emang ada yang nanyain?***

**Yosh, sekian dulu cuap-cuap gue di chap ini. Masih ada yang bingung?**

**Bisa mengajukan(?) pertanyaan lewat kotak review :3 *modus***

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ( ^^)/**

**Doakan saya sehat selalu yaaa? *ini apa?*  
**

**Spesial matur thank you buat kalian yang sudah rela membaca, dan mereview fanfiction abal ini. Thank you so much guys :'DDD**

**Semoga kalian terhibur dengan karya-karya abal saya :DDDD**


End file.
